Trainer
by That's How I Hanataroll
Summary: An insight into the thoughts of Pokemon, written through there eyes. Ch.3. Onix pt.1- I don't like kids. And that one in the woods was a bit of an annoyance.
1. Absol 1

**The Negotiator of Promise**

**11/28/09**

**Title: Trainer**

**Fandom: Pokemon**

**A/N: This idea came from playing Platinum. I got Dr. Footsteps to look at my Absol and it said something none of my other Pokemon ever had. And...it made me laugh. So, I felt like writing a one-shot in a Pokemon's point of view. This is Absol's thoughts on Trainer. **

'_That Trainer is the most impressive of humans. It takes a lot to make me, Absol, sunny and cheerful! As a show of affection, I should chomp down on the Trainer's neck...Hahaha...Have no fear...I was merely joking...'_

**_Trainer_**

Many trainers had passed by Absol. I didn't care. Absol didn't need some trainer telling me what to do. I was glad when no one came to tell Absol what to do. Absol was Absol and I needed no one to tell me any different. But Absol began to look differently when Trainer came.

Absol was merely sitting against the rock. I wanted some heat. Out of no where, Absol was attacked. I jumped to my defense, but Absol was taken down. This was the first human to try and look at Absol, to try and conceal Absol in those spherical prisons I had seen trainer's carrying. This man was the first to look at Absol. But, he wasn't Trainer.

Trainer was a small human. Absol came almost to her shoulder. Absol had heard from Trainer's trainer, who she called 'Daddy', that Trainer was afraid of Pokemon. Her trainer had captured Absol to help cure her. It made no sense to me. Absol didn't want to do this. If Absol was captured, then Absol needed to be used for something. I didn't see this as big. Trainer shunned Absol because of her fear. Absol shunned Trainer because of her fear and because she was weak. And because I was not needed. If she had needed me, she would have called on Absol.

One day, Absol was laying down on the floor. Trainer was walking to the area where food came from. I watched as Trainer reached towards a wooden spoon that was on top of the thing Trainer's trainer called 'Stove.' There was a pot on Stove, and water boiled inside. Trainer reached for the spoon, and in her process, hit the handle of the pot. Stove pushed it off. Absol saw the disaster to come, so I raced to Trainer's rescue. The stove clattered to the floor, and Absol and Trainer crashed into the cabinet door. Trainer began to cry, and Absol gave her a distasteful look. It was merely a pot. No need for fuss. Absol had saved the day.

As the pot hit the ground, Trainer's trainer came rushing in. He saw the pot and it's heated contents steaming on the floor. He looked at Absol and praised me for saving 'Daughter.' He said many kind words. Warm arms wrapped around Absol's neck. Trainer was burrowing her face into Absol's fur and would not let go. I have little understanding of Trainer as a human. Trainer may not be bad, but Trainer is clingy. With that said, i do not promise to be all too cheery around Trainer. But, for now, Absol was fine.

Shortly after Stove's attack, Trainer's trainer decided it was okay for Trainer to traverse outside alone, so long as Absol stayed by Trainer's side. Trainer seemed happy, so I begrudgingly agreed. Outside Trainer's home there was snow everywhere. So, Trainer lived in the same kind of home Absol did? I stared around in the streets. The lights of the peoples homes cast brightly on the white snow, and Absol shied back. Trainer turned and watched Absol with curious eyes. She smiled at Absol. I just glared back. Absol prefer dark places, and this was no where near dark. Trainer giggled. Absol turned just as slush hit my face. I sneezed and shook my head. The snow cleared from my eyes just as Trainer formed another ball from the white fluff. Trainer threw the ball, and Absol dodged. I jumped at Trainer, who fell into the snow. Trainer began to whine. People turned to stare at Absol. I growled at them. Some said horrid things about distrustful Pokemon and horrid Pokemon. They even said horrid things about Trainer's trainer. Immediately, Trainer ceased her tears, and jumped to Absol's defense. I felt the warm arms around my neck once more. Seeing Trainer's joy, the others walked off. Absol shook Trainer off. Trainer laughed as she fell into the snow again. Another ball was thrown at Absol's head. I threw my head back to clear the slush once more, but was hit again. Tumbling backwards, Absol fell into the snow. Trainer came laughing up to Absol and ran tiny hands through my fur. Again, our kind prefer the dark and dingy places. We prefer areas away from humans and bright. But Trainer makes these areas seem...less threatening. What a strange charisma Trainer has.

Trainer treated me the same as she grew up. But, soon Trainer left to visit what her trainer called, 'School.' After long, Absol began to miss the wild. The prospect of not being needed found its way into Absol's heart again. But, after a few hours, Trainer came home. Absol pushed front paws on Trainer, who fell down, laughing. Absol sniffed her before walking off. School had a weird taste and smell. Absol didn't like it. Trainer didn't need to be in that place, it was dangerous. Despite Absol's warning, Trainer went to see School. School registered in Absol's mind as a bad place. Absol would wait at the window until Trainer came home. if she did not right away, Absol barked at her harshly and walked off until Trainer placed warm arms around Absol's neck. If she did, Absol pushed Trainer down and repeated sniffing. School never got any better. I would keep my eye on school.

When Trainer came from a visit with School a long while later, Trainer flashed a card at Absol. Trainer's happiness was a mystery, so Absol shrugged it off. The next day, Trainer said Absol would be going on a journey. Trainer would come too. Trainer spent days packing until her trainer said Trainer could leave. Absol followed Trainer. Along the way, Trainer spoke of badges and battles with enthusiasm. Absol had to smile too. But soon, Absol frowned. In the wild, Absol had to keep away from trainers. They kept away too. But, to think that Absol was now traveling with a trainer. What would Absol's friends say if they saw me with Trainer? Surely thy would jeer. No, they would assuredly be envious. Yes, envious of Absol and Trainer.

On the journey, Absol got very sick. Trainer rushed Absol to the Pokemon Center, and the nurse took care of Absol. I was too tired to fight, so when they poked Absol, I made no protest. Was Trainer worried about Absol? There was crying in the hallway. That was Trainer's cry! Absol shook the weird buttons off and rushed through the door. Absol growled for Trainer. The hallways were slippery, but Absol made it through. There was Trainer. Someone was patting her. Absol growled at them and jumped on Trainer. It's okay Trainer. Do not cry. Absol is alright. And Stove and School are not here to hurt you. There is no snow to fall down in. Trainer hugged Absol tight, and Absol fell asleep. In the morning, Absol was in the strange beeping room again. But where was Trainer. There was a light snore. Trainer? Yes, it was. That was Trainer's arm resting on Absol's flank. And Absol felt better. Trainer would be happy when her nap was over.

After a nap, Trainer was happy. Absol growled lightly at Trainer. Trainer wrapped arms around Absol's neck and buried her head in Absol's neck. There was a cold wet now. Trainer was crying. Do not cry, Trainer. Absol is here. I turned my head and bit lightly on Trainer's neck. Trainer jumped back. I lowered my head. Absol was in trouble now. One should never bite Trainer. But Trainer smiled sweetly at Absol, eyes glowing. Had Absol done good? Trainer patted Absol's head. Absol was being praised? Trainer reached down and kissed Absol's head. Was this how humans showed affection? That was peculiar. Absol chomped on Trainer's hand. Trainer pulled lightly away, but kissed Absol once more.

"You're the best," Trainer whispered. Absol's heart fluttered.

Absol was the best? Yes, Absol's friend would have been envious had the seen Absol. Absol was the best. They were just other Pokemon. When Trainer and Absol went back home, Absol would make sure to brag to them. But for now, Absol would brag to other Trainer's Pokemon. After released from the center, Trainer and Absol sat in the lobby.

'Trainer is the best. Aren't you envious?' I asked a Chimchar. He shook his head at Absol.

'No, Ricky is best!' Absol growled.

'Liar, Trainer could beat Ricky any day!' Chimchar growled at Absol.

'You want to fight?' Chimchar goaded.

'Yeah,' Absol said. Absol got in Chimchar's face and growled. Trainer tapped my head.

"No, Absol!" Trainer yelled. Absol backed up and lowered my head. Trainer was displeased now.

"Keep that evil beast under control!" the one named Ricky yelled. He helled Chimchar protectively. Trainer came down and wrapped arms around Absol.

"He isn't evil, he is perfect. You keep your Pokemon under control."

So Absol was perfect? More to brag about.

'Absol is perfect! Trainer said so,' I told the Chimchar. Chimchar spat at Absol, and Ricky walked off.

"No starting fights, Absol," Trainer warned me.

'But Absol was protecting your good name! Absol did good, yes?' Trainer smiled at Absol.

"Absol did good," Trainer agreed.

So Trainer understands Absol? Trainer really is the most impressive human. Absol was never happy until Trainer came along. I'll nip her neck to show affection. Do not fear though, Trainer. Absol will not chomp down. Or will I? No, no. Absol was merely joking.


	2. Glaceon 1

**The Negotiator of Promise**

**2/1/10**

**Title: Trainer**

**A/N: I have decided to continue this in short stories, basing it off the point of view of a few Pokemon and their trainers. The Pokemon for chapters will be Sporadic. And the pokemon so far are Absol and Glaceon. But here will be more. **

**~Trainer~  
Glaceon **

I could have told her anything. But, being unable to speak her language, I figured it was hopeless. She had taken care of me, and she loved me. And so, in turn, I loved her. But it was not always like this.

As a young Pokémon, I had been humiliated, teased, oppressed, beaten, abused and abandoned. After such, I rested in the rain, bleeding and on the verge of death, waiting for the cold to bring it to an end. But, it did not. Instead, another trainer came up, ready to beat me and bruise me some more. Go ahead and kill me. I don't care. Why should I? Obviously no one had wanted me, so the world was dead to me. And I was ready to give up. But she picked me up softly in her arms and carried me away. I was ready to fight. I would scratch her face open; I would bite deep into her arm until she cried out for mercy. But, being too weak, I passed out. I awoke with stitches placed in my head and sides. I tried to move, but could not. And when that moan escaped my lips, the pain was too much to bear. I had grasped my head in agony, waiting for the pain to kill me, but it did no such thing.

As it came to pass, that girl had waited for me. She stayed there, through the days and the nights, waiting for some beaten and dying Pokémon whom shed picked up off the streets. And I detested her for this. Why had she brought me back to this world? Why had she granted me life when it was obvious no one cared? I figured it was to torture me more. As the nurse spoke to her of giving me a 'loving' home, I bit the child's hand. She cried out in pain and shock. But I felt no remorse. She was put through the same pain I was. So I didn't care. No, I didn't care in the least.

Even after this event, she still took me with her. She gave me food, but I did not eat. She offered me warmth, but I stayed in the cold. She offered me a place to lay my head, but I allowed myself to stay awake late nights, staring off into the distance and waiting for something to come and end it all. I resented humans and they me. So, why would I have cared if I died? No one wanted me. Through the times, she never gave up. She was persistent, hopeless, stupid and foolish. She looked me in the eyes, and I would simply turn my nose. I didn't even want to look at her. When she sent me out to battle for the first time, I lay on the field, letting all her words enter one ear and exit the other. So, it was through this and at this moment she decided to give me my space. But only for a moment.

You have to understand her to get her actions. She doesn't give up so easily, whether in battle, playing games, or simply debating. That just isn't her. And even with Pokémon, she was persistent. And, as it came to pass, that would be her downfall in the years to come. But that is another story for another time. A week she seemed to have given up on me, and I admit I became curious. If she kept her distance walking by, I walked up instead and sniffed her leg. If she didn't set food down, I'd wine and beg. When a bed was not offered, I made one in the form of her leg as a pillow. It took me a while to realize I was caving into her will, becoming attached in a sense, and, disgusted, I began to pull back away. But, she had smiled at me when I decided this, and I knew that she knew I had lost and I had caved in. She had won the battle and I was left to feel dejected.

However, I knew enough about the girl to tell that I had not become broken once more. I was not beaten and I was not abandoned. Perhaps I was home? No. I had shaken my head in that instance, trying to clear my mind of that horrid thought. Home? I had no home. And though it seemed a nice prospect and wonderful word, I anted to scoff at it. And, at the same time embrace it. In the midst of trying to play keep away; I had begun to fall for this girl. I wanted to be around her and I needed to keep her safe for as long as possible. Just as…just as she had done for me. It would take some time, but I know that even with all I had gone through it would not happen again. She would make sure of that. Because, I remember her words, unconscious though I was.

"You'll hold on, Glaceon," she had said as she rushed me to the center, a Pokémon, dead and bleeding on the side of the road whom she had only just met.

"Good boy, Glaceon," she yawned the first time I had lay on her leg in curiosity of her odd behavior.

"I love you so much," she had spoken so willingly when all I had done was place a paw on her leg.

"You're the best!" She shrieked when I won the first battle I took part in with her,

And, perhaps my most favorite of all: "I'm so glad I lost my way and found you broken on the road."

Horrid though it sounds, she was most thankful for finding me dying in the road. She was also thankful for my successful recovery. She was thankful for finding me. She was thankful for a nothing. I took life for granted, and then she found me. I wanted to die, and then I was shown that someone cares.

I could tell her anything. But, being unable to speak her language, I figure that it's hopeless.

But, it's okay. I have a feeling she knows what I want to say.


	3. Onix1

**The Negotiator of Promise**

**Title: Trainer**

**Pokemon/Chapter: Onix 1**

I tend to mind my own business. One to care what others think, I am not. There's really nothing I care about much. Myself? Yeah, I care about myself, but, who doesn't. Everyone in this world is a bit narcissistic, I think. Hm? What, surprised I'm not talking like an idiot. You presume too much. Just because I look like a bunch of rocks doesn't mean I talk like them too. But, I digress.

I like to be left alone. I do not like people coming to me at random times, I do not like trainers throwing those spheres at me, and I do not like kids. Those little baby Nidoran and Rhyhorn that run up to me in spring, thinking me some sort of living slide. Those are the worst. Again, however, I digress.

I believe my life to be simple. I really do. I move around, I eat, I sleep, I wake up and do it all over again. Sometimes I take time to ponder life. Other times I ponder humans. I'm not a big fan of humans. All they do is heft those spheres around, treating Pokemon like slaves to fight for them. Can they not fight on their own? But, anyway, my mind is beginning to wander.

I dragged myself along the ground, boredom filling my mind as I looked for a meal. How was it that food was only there when you were full? Perhaps I had bad luck.

I poked my way behind rocks, sniffing the air in random places to catch a whiff of food. Nothing. As I rounded a corner, several Stantler went scurrying. Stupid animals. I'm big but I'm docile. …For the most part.

I had just begun to bury my nose through a pile of large leaves when a wail filled the forest I inhabited. It was an odd cry, soft, and not like any I had ever heard. Curious, I moved along the forest floor in search of this odd noise. I stopped when the crying became louder, raised myself high, and looked around. A sniffle and a few hiccups came, and I subconsciously cocked my head sideways.

I pulled the smell around from the air as I breathed in the scent and traced it down to the ground. I sniffed to the ground and traced it to a tree. A small gasp and another wail filled the forest, and I whipped my head to the side. Staring at me with large, brown, wet eyes, was a human. Not just any human, but a child. The small child pushed her way deeper into the hollow of the tree. Curiosity growing, I tried to press my way into the hole, but found I could not fit. She continued to cry, adding to it screams, causing me to wince as I tried to pull my head from its prison.

I glared at the child as she continued to hiccup and cry, causing tears and snot to dribble everywhere. Disgusting. Angered by the noise she was causing, I upturned my nose and went back along my way. Kids causing me to miss breakfast was another thing I did not like.

As I went along on my way, I noticed after a moment that the crying had not stopped. I paused, shook my head and growled at myself, and turned back around. Stupid kid. Why should I care what happened to her? But, she couldn't be higher than level five. She would surely die on her own. So, I had to make sure she was fine.

Sniffs and whines led me back to the tree, and I peered in through the hollow's hole once more to stare at the girl. She shrieked and repeated her past actions of pushing herself farther in. Rolling my eyes, I tried to get my head back into the hole to grasp the scruff of her neck to pull her out. Her reaction? She punched me in the nose, then shrieked in pain and began crying harder as she rubbed her bruised hand. Inwardly I smirked. But my outward appearance was not so. As she whined I continued to reach in and, careful, to keep from getting stuck again, grabbed her scruff and pulled her out.

The child whimpered and curled into a ball as I lifted her into the air, then set her down carefully on the ground. She cried as I stared at her, and I nudged her with my nose. She continued to cry, so I growled. She cried harder. Angry, I turned and moved off again. After a few feet, I noticed the crying had stopped. Moving my head to peer behind me, I saw the child following after me. I moved my face in front of hers, and her eyes got wet as the waterworks started once more. So, I turned and left. The crying stopped after a matter of a few moments. Raising my head, I listened hard, but the sound was nowhere. Turning around, I saw the girl following silently after me. Again, I moved my face in front of hers, this time sniffing to catch her scent. She smelled of the mountains beyond the forest. I pulled back to observe her and a strange noise (was it delighted?) come from her. I cocked my head curiously.

"Doggy?" she inquired.

Doggy? I shook my head quickly.

"Onix," I said, even though I knew she did not understand.

"Doggy," she insisted.

"Onix," I growled.

Sha made that odd noise again and leaned down to pet my tail, which I quickly yanked away.

"Onix," I growled, picking her up by the scruff once more and turning to move through the forest.

"Good doggy. Fine Timmy."

Timmy? Were there more children? I sighed. She smelled of the mountains. That was at least a two-day journey. So…how had she arrived out here? In any case, she belonged there. And I (lucky me) was the only one who could take her. Guess I better get used to liking kids.

**A/N: Different direction taken here. The rest of this story, along with the others, continues soon. Anyway, if you have a favorite Pokemon, tell me. I'm sure I can think of a story for them. **


End file.
